Nocivo
by Haruno SB
Summary: ―Vete, ella te espera ―terminando con su tarea, procedió a cambiarse de ropa, continuando con aquel círculo vicioso, porque él regresaría y la pasión alentada por la lujuria los abrumaría de nuevo, demostrando una vez más que el sexo era el único medio por el que expresaban lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. La manera más fácil de expresar lo inapropiado.


—Sube el trasero un poco más —murmuró con calma, a pesar de esto la mujer que yacía sobre aquella cama testigo de lo que pronto tendría cabida entre amantes necesitados de la unión más conocida por todo el mundo, sabía que no tenía otra opción. La verdadera cuestión era, ¿quería ella tenerla?

Un roce y supo que la respuesta era negativa, ella no podía simplemente obviarlo. Su deseo por él habitualmente ganaba los límites de lo imaginable y era consciente que contra eso nada podía hacer. Otra caricia por sus labios hinchados y húmedos y soltó un suspiro de placer, pidiendo con el movimiento de su pelvis que no cesara tan pronto como lo hizo. Adoraba sentir esas manos por todo su ser, y como era de esperarse, esa vez no se trataba de una excepción.

—Por favor, Sasuke-kun —imploró cuando la punta del ancho pulgar masculino le rodeó la entrada, extendiendo su afán por el contorno y alejándose para dejarla temblorosa y con las terminaciones a punto de estallar.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres, Sakura? —preguntó, yendo a masajear sus nalgas blancas, suaves y rellenas. No era alguien de fijarse en cierta parte de la anatomía pero admitía para sí mismo que el trasero de aquella mujer menuda era el más apetecible que alguna vez vio, y vería en el resto de su vida. Le propinó una suave pero firme nalgada y ella se retorció sobre las sábanas de hilo egipcio para aliviar la inminente punzada que le sacudió su sexo, perdiendo la batalla y gimiendo extasiada.

Al azabache se le impregnó la mente de diversas situaciones en las cuales había hecho algo similar y ella se había quedado inquieta, lo que sólo le llevó a una conclusión, sin embargo, prefirió bajar un poco su rostro y mirarlo en un primer plano.

Como intuía, Sakura se había mojado un poco más, siendo prueba suficiente el hilillo que para él servía de afrodisíaco corriendo hacia abajo, entre sus pliegues. Ya luego se centraría más a fondo en complacerle cierta fantasía, pero no esa tarde, en la que tenía un punto que aclarar.

—Sasuke-kun, ya... quiero que entres —farfulló contra la suave tela, mordiéndola para contenerse—. Ya lo entendí, ahora hazlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que entendiste? —tentó, dándole un pequeño lametón a su centro. Ella se acercó más a su boca, logrando que se alejara en su totalidad. Bufó, queriendo ponerle fin a la maldita situación de una vez por todas.

—No debo hacerte escenas de celos —soltó, con los dientes apretados y la respiración errónea.

—¿Únicamente...?

—Ajá —su instinto le pedía revelarse, incluso si fuese de esa insulsa manera.

—Sakura… —rumió, metiéndole un dedo de golpe, escuchándola expulsar cada porción de aire que aguardaba en sus pulmones. Lo movió, dentro y fuera, acariciando, masajeando sus cálidas paredes internas. Aguardó a que ella continuará, pero al parecer la fémina tenía otros planes. No debía ser un genio para notar que mordía la almohada intentando dominarse. Entonces, para aumentar su tortura y placer, añadió un segundo dedo, los abrió en su interior en una especie de «A» y siguió con el lento movimiento que a ella le hacía perder la cabeza—. ¿Vas a terminar la oración? —aunque amortiguado, escuchó su negativa, por lo que queriendo llevarla al borde, metió su otra mano ente el cuerpo caliente y la cama, tocándole el clítoris en movimientos similares a los de sus dedos. Sakura arqueó la espalda y sus manos se volvieron tirantes mientras tomaba las sábanas y apretujaba. Él seguía arremetiendo y burlándose de sus reacciones natas al placer que le producía, pero eso no le molestó tanto como cuando se alejó, nuevamente—. Ya que no quieres hablar lo mejor será irme —Hizo amago de levantarse de la cama e ir por su pantalón.

Mientras todo ocurría ella mordía su labio, comprimiendo fuertemente sus ojos. ¿Orgullo o placer? ¿Noche solitaria y fría o una noche solitaria pero completamente saciada?

Ella no era adicta al sexo, podía fácilmente sobrellevar unas cuantas horas sin su compañía. Desde el inicio lo había hecho, entonces, ¿qué la hacía dudar?

Él, siempre él, admitió. Lo más probable es que luego se arrepintiera y terminara, una vez más, llorando desolada luego de que todo acabase, pero, ¿lo valdría lo que moría por qué sucediese?

* * *

 **P.O.V Sakura.**

—¡Ni juzgarte porque no pases la noche conmigo! —gritó, con rabia y deseo encontrándose en su interior, impulsando lágrimas que no dejaría que se derramasen mientras él estuviese cerca. Sasuke se detuvo antes de abrochar sus pantalones, aparentemente satisfecho con lo que había salido de su boca. No sonrío porque no era propio de su personalidad, pero se sentía complacido con sus palabras, solo esperaba que después de todo, sí las asimilara y no las olvidase.

Con pasos estudiados regresó a donde ella yacía con la cara oculta de su ser. Bien sabía que no era un gesto de vergüenza, era uno de furia y por un instante se sintió miserable. Le acarició el cabello con calma, sin retener el impulso de sentir la suavidad de sus hebras. Ella movió un poco la cabeza, casi como si su caricia le quemara y se sentó sobre sus talones.

Seguía sin mirarle cuando habló:

—Olvida lo que he dicho y vete —su voz era intencionalmente gélida y cortante. Mantenía sus emociones a raya de la mejor manera posible pero ante esos ojos oscuros y penetrantes, pocas cosas podían ser ocultadas. Se orilló, dispuesta a dejarlo allí después de tácitamente pedirle que se quedara. ¿Qué tan contradictoria podía ser la lógica femenina en ocasiones? De pronto ya no quería tenerlo a su lado un instante más.

Con sus pies descalzos se levantó y trazó el camino hasta el cuarto de baño. Ya allí, se sentó en el borde de la bañera y permitió una lágrima correr por su sonrosada mejilla, cuesta abajo, chocando con su pecho y luego terminando en el piso. Abrazó su tembloroso cuerpo sintiéndose idiota. Los acontecimientos no debían suceder como lo hicieron y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, con el corazón roto y el alma en pedazos. Nunca debió concederle tal poder, pero fue inevitable, fue imposible no enamorarse.

La continua esperanza de ser correspondida la había hecho llegar a donde estaba. ¿Qué la hizo pensar que era cierto? ¿Sus besos? ¿Las tiernas caricias? ¿O la manera en que la miraba después de cada encuentro sexual?

Sasuke fue su salvador, su héroe, y a la misma vez, su verdugo. Un ángel y un demonio. Un amigo y enemigo. El hombre que amaba y a su vez odiaba con arrebato.

En su mente sólo buscaba una manera de salir de aquello, repitiéndose una y otra vez, _¿por qué?_

Habiendo lavado su rostro y vaciado su vejiga salió del baño, intentando no mirarle. Pero le fue imposible no hacerlo al darse de bruces con su pecho aún desnudo. Sus manos morían por tocar y besar su piel, deleitarse con lo terso y varonil que resultaba al tacto; no obstante, prefirió dejar sus extremidades quietas a cada lado. No era el momento para sus revuelos hormonales.

Rodeo su cuerpo dispuesta a pasar de él y buscar el vestido que apresuradamente le había quitado cuando llegó. Ojalá pudiera borrar de su mente cada cosa que habían vivido, o que por lo menos ella creyó vivir, en el buen sentido, a su lado.

Le dolía, cada vez que lo veía una emoción bullía en su interior, pero junto con esa hermosa sensación crecía otra en paralelo, el rencor por no tener las riendas de sus sentimientos ni de su vida. Aunque, que pudiera recordar, ¿cuándo había tenido una vida que dirigir?

Con pesar admitió que lo más parecido a eso había comenzando desde el momento en que subió a su auto aquella noche lluviosa.

Una mano fuerte se aferró a su muñeca cuando iba a subirse el vestido por las piernas, impidiéndole tal acción. No quiso mirarlo y eso a él, como pocas cosas lo hacían, le perturbó.

—Sakura —llamó. No obtuvo respuesta. Impotente, su agarre se afirmó en torno a aquella pequeña porción de hueso y piel, pero a ella no le dolía, nada a excepción de su corazón—. Mírame.

—No... —parecía querer decírselo a ella misma, tan poca era su convicción mientras estuviese a su lado.

Entonces un sonido, similar a un rugido, salió del pecho masculino, antes de tirar de su cuerpo hacia sí. La tela cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que la barrera que para Sakura representaba un lugar seguro.

Escondió sus ojos tras el rebelde flequillo, pero eso no era lo que él deseaba. Con sus dedos le levantó la barbilla y ella se encerró tras sus párpados, suplicando que todo acabara, sintiendo su desplome respirándole en su oído, advirtiendo la muy segura catástrofe. Contrario a lo que pensó, Sasuke no volvió a pedirle que lo mirara, y por una décima de segundo se preguntó el motivo, que pronto sintió contra sus labios.

La besaba, como tantas veces quería y pocas veces lograba, queriendo demostrarle algo con esa acción, fundiendo sus labios con los dulces y suaves de ella. No tenía forma de explicarle las cosas sin hacerle sentir mal o dañarla. Podía resultar hipócrita de su parte, siendo él quien más la lastimaba. Con su lengua ejerció presión, pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en sus fauces, encontrándole renuente, pero cuando sintió sus delgados brazos rodearle el cuello supo que la tenía, y se felicitó tanto como se odió por ello.

Algo en ese contacto cambió cuando de lo dulce, sintió lo salado.

Sakura ya no podía reprimirse más, las emociones alcanzándole y sobrepasándole como tanto temió durante mucho tiempo. Lloraba mientras lo besaba, saboreando y sufriendo el momento a su vez. Se pegó más al cuerpo que ansioso le respondió sujetándole de la cintura. La distancia parecía ser su más grande adversidad en esa situación.

A ciegas una comenzó a retroceder mientras el otro avanzaba, deteniéndose únicamente cuando chocaron contra su objetivo. No se separaron ni cuando fueron cayendo, y ya recostados, él encima de ella, se puso como principal objetivo hacerle saber todo lo que lograba en su ser, si no podía por medio de palabras, hallaría otra manera.

Bajó a besar su cuello y recorrerlo como sabía que a ella tanto le gustaba, pero seguía escuchándola sollozar, su llanto no cesaba, y fue cuando separándose, con aflicción, la pelirosa se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Sasuke-kun? —quiso saber, cuando en realidad lo que quería preguntar era: «¿por qué dejo que lo hagas?»

La respuesta siempre llegaba, clavándole el puñal un poco más profundo en esas heridas eternamente sangrantes, porque _lo amaba_.

* * *

 **P.O.V Sasuke.**

¿Por qué lo hacía? La respuesta, aunque deplorable, era la única. Tan real como ese cosquilleo interno que lo invadía cada vez que la miraba.

—No puedo detenerme, Sakura —limpió una nueva lágrima y besó sus labios. Se detestaba por hacerla llorar—. Simplemente... no puedo.

Acalló sus sollozos, de la mejor manera que sabía, con su boca, prodigándole las atenciones que sólo daba con verdadera honestidad cuando estaba con ella. Tocó cada rincón de su ser, queriendo aliviarla, que olvidara cada mal trago que le hacía pasar con su presencia. Sus manos dejaron estelas de fuego y sufrimiento por donde pasaban, deteniéndose solo en los sitios más sensibles de Sakura. Tocó sus pechos, se deslizó más allá de sus costillas y serpenteó por sus caderas, acunando al final su sexo —pese a su situación—, aún húmedo. Le besó cada porción de piel y jugó con la punta de su lengua sobre sus pezones erguidos y levemente rugosos en la base, no dándose por satisfecho, bajando más y más, hasta aspirar profundamente donde la esencia levemente almizclada residía.

Le regaló lamidas extensas y certeras, suspirando un poco aliviado cuando las lágrimas fueron sustituidas por los gemidos y el dolor por el placer, al menos de momento. La dilató con dos dedos, sin darle descanso a su boca ni un segundo. Ella sufría espasmos, apresando sus dígitos y dándole a sentir aquella exquisita sensación de su interior previa al orgasmo. Jugó con sus sensibles labios, tanto externos como internos y succionó su botón. Ella se arqueó y aspiró del aire disponible antes de sacudirse y darle a beber de su culminación. Aún aletargada, lo sintió subir por su cuerpo y besarle las mejillas, llevándose todo rastro de llanto. Se miraron con intensidad, comunicándose sin palabras mientras el pantalón y bóxer caían detrás de la cama, en un sitio donde ninguno de los dos deparó, fue entonces cuando llegó la unión y él visitó una vez más su interior, gimiendo un poco en el rostro sonrosado por lo anterior. Se movieron al compás de su necesidad por fundirse con el otro y olvidarse de lo demás. El exterior podía esperar, ellos solo querían disfrutar de aquellos segundos de felicidad que sus cuerpos les ofrecían. De ese lapso de tiempo en el que no importaba nada más, ni las circunstancias, ni la realidad, nada.

Abrazada a él de brazos y piernas, Sakura sintió nuevas oleadas de placer que la catapultaron a un prematuro torbellino de sensaciones, un nuevo viaje a las estrellas. Sasuke sintió cada sacudida y succión que su miembro sufría por el clímax de ella y eso, sumado a una mayor velocidad lo hicieron seguirle, gimiendo su nombre con voz ronca.

Descansó su rostro sobre el pecho agitado mientras recuperaba el movimiento de sus extremidades, podía escuchar el rápido galope de su corazón y eso lo tranquilizó como nunca antes. Se levantó de encima, saliendo su miembro aún semi-erecto de aquel intimo pasadizo que según su instinto, le pertenecía. Recostado a su lado, admiró su perfil y en un arrebato de los que pocas veces tenía, llevó su mano para delinear su boca, luego la nariz y pómulos, terminando en sus cejas, escuchándola suspirar y sintiendo el aleteo de sus pestañas cuando lo privó de su peculiar jade. Así pasaron los segundos, hasta que llevó su mano de regreso a la cama y se colocó de espaldas a ésta. Su mente hecha un completo revoltijo post-orgásmico no le daba tregua y se encontró pensando de pronto en cómo sería su vida de haberse conocido de otra manera, en una época diferente, una en la que no hubiesen estado tan jodidos.

El cuerpo a su lado seguía sin moverse y le bastó una mirada a su rostro para notar que se había dormido.

Volvió a girar hasta encontrarse de costado nuevamente. La atrajo hasta él y suspiró cuando las manos femeninas abarcaron su pecho y una respiración profunda chocó contra su cuello. Cerró sus ojos un instante y se devano los sesos una vez más, repitiendo continuamente el modo de acción del destino.

Su manera de conocerse fue un poco peculiar, hasta extraña si se lo preguntaban. La había encontrado en la acera una noche de fuerte llovizna, parecía pérdida por las aceras, con su cabello y ropa empapados dando indicios del tiempo que en ese estado había permanecido. Él, por andar pendiente de su móvil casi se la lleva con su auto pero ella pareció no darse cuenta, ni siquiera cuando le gritó que tuviese más cuidado. Aquello lo descolocó, esa chica parecía abstraída de la realidad y en cierto modo, eso fue lo que llamó su atención. Quizás por eso le dio por seguirle, apagar el auto al verla entrar a un burdel de mala muerte y, después de debatirse, entrar en su búsqueda. ¿Qué estaría haciendo alguien tan ajena en un sitio como ese?

Nada bueno, pensó.

Después de que el guardia le diera un repaso, entró al sitio con música banal sonando por todos lados. La buscó con su mirada por varios minutos hasta que cayó en cuenta de que lo que hacía era una gran tontería y cerca estaba de volver sobre sus pasos cuando una nueva tonada se dio cabida en el sitio. Como si un murmullo se lo pidiera, él volteo. Y allí estaba ella, pareciendo tan lejana como antes pero con una diferencia, bailaba semi-desnuda sobre la plataforma que hacía las veces de tarima. ¿Pasaría de la mayoría de edad siquiera?, se encontró preguntándose.

Como esa no era la cuestión, aunque todavía moría por saber, presenció su número con escaso público debido al clima. Sólo cuatro mesas tenían presentes. Al final de su baile sensual y sugestivo, ella deparó en su presencia y sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

Algo entró en ebullición desde ese primer intercambio.

A eso se le atribuía el que se volviese cliente frecuente del club, solo para verla y después irse. Eso hizo por casi dos meses y en cada ocasión en que el jade y el ónix conectaron, lo sintió. No sabía qué, pero estaba allí.

Un viernes por la noche la policía hizo una redada justo cuando iba a estacionar, esa noche no visitó el lugar por obvias razones y en su interior sintió una mezcla entre decepción y alegría.

Decepción por no poder mirarla en esa ocasión, y alegría porque si cerraban aquel maldito sitio —que desde que la vio frecuentaba—, ella ya no tendría que vender sus atributos por un poco de dinero.

Sin embargo, todo eso se fue al carajo cuando después de cerciorarse que el local había sido cerrado de manera definitiva, la volvió a ver. Entonces prefirió que siguiera bailando y no topársela así, con ropa sumamente corta y ajustada que nada dejaba a la imaginación, inclinada en una esquina a la espera de cualquier transeúnte que estuviese dispuesto a pagar por sus atenciones.

Esa noche condujo a su casa presionando el volante más de lo necesario, ¿por qué le importaba? No sabía, pero aún así lo hacía.

Una noche donde de nuevo llovía a cántaros, él, conscientemente condujo por la misma calle en la que la había visto semanas atrás. Podia tratarse de una costumbre, pero sentia cierta necesidad de verla otra vez. Casi sonrío cuando la miró con su ahora típica facha y pose bajo una estrecha tela de losa, pero todo indicio murió antes de siquiera poder formarse cuando un auto con cuatro hombres se estacionó y la llamaron. Ella había ido sin deparo, pero al ver la situación se alejó, esperando que ellos también lo hicieran en algún momento, sin contar con que serían persistentes y hasta cierto punto intimidantes. Uno de ellos se había bajado y la había tomado del brazo, de repente ya no había otra persona a parte de ellos en la zona, su mueca fue visible aún en los metros que lo separaban, la estaban lastimando, y entonces él sintió ganas de lastimarlo por hacer tal cosa.

Los otros tres hombres se bajaron del coche y ella forcejeo, fue entonces cuando decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. Acelerando en su coche, los alcanzó y se decidió por sacar el arma que siempre portaba. Cuanto se alegró de tenerla en esa ocasión. Le costó de un poco de persuasión y la mayor fachada de no titubear en disparar para que la dejaran en libertad. Una vez sin brazos que la aprisionaran, ella lo miró y reconoció, posteriormente. Dándole la orden de que se montará, Sakura no lo dudo, era el extraño que la había salvado o los tipos que probablemente querían violarla.

Allí pudo, por primera vez, admirarla de cerca, y esa fue su perdición.

—Tu teléfono está sonando —escuchó a su lado. Abrió los ojos, sin lograr recordar el preciso momento en el que se había quedado dormido. La mujer a su lado parecía disgustada pero lo que en realidad le preocupaba era su semblante triste mientras abandonaba la cama y una vez más se encerraba en el baño. La entendía, era el único lugar en ese departamento tipo estudio que alguna vez de soltero le perteneció en el que podía tener privacidad, y una barrera, como la puerta entre ellos ya que el resto del sitio y sus divisiones eran abiertas y comunicaban entre sí.

Atendió, sabiendo de antemano quien hablaría del otro lado de la línea.

—Cariño —escuchó tan sólo presionar el botón—, ¿a qué hora llegarás a casa hoy?

—Pronto —fue su escueta respuesta.

—Bien, yo igual. Te llamaba para recordarte que hoy irán nuestros padres a cenar, no tardes.

—Está bien.

—Genial, nos vemos allá. Te amo —y cortó. Sabía que a su esposa no le molestaba el que no le respondiera tal frase, después de todo, alguien ya lo hacía por él.

La cerradura hizo el sonido característico al ceder y darle paso, por medio de una puerta abierta, a la figura todavía desnuda de la pelirosa.

Se miraron por unos pocos segundos antes de que cada uno procediera a vestirse. Siempre era así, hacían el amor, algunas veces charlaban, y después él se iba... a compartir lecho con Ino, su esposa.

Ya vestido de manera impecable, tomó su teléfono y el maletín que había llevado al encuentro. La buscó con la mirada y se la encontró cambiando las sábanas donde hacía poco habían tenido su encuentro, desechándolas a la cesta de la ropa sucia junto con su almohada. Ella seguía contrita y quiso cambiarlo.

—Sakura no...

—Vete —echó, dándole la espalda—. No te quedes aquí que no es necesario. Lo he entendido, ¿bien? Nunca más te haré una escena de celos, soy muy poca cosa para hacerlo, ¿qué derecho tiene una puta como yo de...?

—¡Sakura! —reprendió. Odiaba que se refiriera de esa manera.

—No, Sasuke. Déjame decirlo, así me lo aprendo más rápido.

—Maldita sea.

—Lárgate, ella te espera. —terminando con su tarea, procedió a cambiarse de ropa.

—No quiero que te refieras a ti misma de esa forma.

—¿Por qué no? Si eso es lo que soy. Una puta...

—Sakura... —advirtió.

—No, tienes razón. No soy una puta, soy tu puta, ¿no es así? La mujer a la que te pillas antes de ir con tu esposa. Ni siquiera califico como _la otra_ , solo soy... tu puta.

—¡Maldita sea, cállate! —gritó más allá de enfurecido.

—¡No! ¡Porque eso es lo que soy! Tú no me valoras, solo te sirvo para una cosa y eso ya lo has hecho, así que vete.

—Sabes que no es así —declaró—. Tú no eres nada de eso, yo...

—¿Tú qué? ¿Me quieres? ¿Me tienes cariño siquiera? ¡Por favor! No es necesario que me hagas más daño. ¡Lárgate! Ve a casa que yo me quedaré aquí, encerrada en tu prisión de cristal... esperando a que regreses por una nueva ronda de sexo y luego te vayas, otra vez. ¿Sabes una cosa, Sasuke-kun? Tú no eres mejor que aquellos hombres que me pagaban por una mamada o una...

—¡Silencio! —explotó, tomándola de los brazos y mirándola con la cólera presente en su mirada turbia. Le irritaba en demasía que se refiriera a su persona de tal manera, pero en el fondo, lo que más le aturdía era el hecho de que lo hacía para afectarlo. Para ninguno de los dos era un secreto el efecto que esas palabras, pronunciadas como en ese momento, podían tener en él.

—¡No me callaré! ¡Estoy harta! Harta de ti, de esta situación, de mis jodidos sentimientos. Yo ya no puedo más —sollozó y él la abrazó en el acto. Seguía molesto, sí, pero ni en ese estado toleraba las lágrimas de aquella a veces fiera, y en otras oportunidades, como esa, débil y sensible mujer—. Déjame ir, Sasuke-kun. Intentar olvidarte, ya no quiero continuar así —sorbió por la nariz, todavía negándose a soltar la primera lágrima pese a que sus ojos acuosos eran más que notorios—. Yo te amo —confesó—, y eso no me hace bien.

—Sakura —exhaló, aferrándola a su pecho, negándose tanto en plano mental como físico a dejarla.

Sintió manotazos en su pecho, ella se revolvía, queriendo alejarse de aquel cálido y mortífero acto. Contra su voluntad, él deshizo el agarre de sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo tembloroso, dando un paso atrás.

No fueron conscientes de cuánto tiempo duraron así, el uno frente al otro, sin palabras de por medio, solo miradas intensas y profundas, con un matiz de dolor en cada una. Pero el atardecer se abrió paso en el cielo y entendieron que su encuentro, al igual que los anteriores, había terminado y no de la mejor manera.

Sasuke salió de allí, intentando no decirle una verdad inmutable. La amaba, con toda su alma, pero el amor y la felicidad no siempre iban de la mano. Se podía considerar una prueba fehaciente de ello.

Con aquel ya característico malestar asentado en la base de su estómago al alejarse, cerró la puerta, dejando a una mujer desolada dentro del departamento que alguna vez fue su lugar mucho antes de meterse con la política y resultar electo gobernador. Ahora, con tal responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, sabía que estaba en una encrucijada, en un matrimonio que nunca lo hizo feliz, con otra mujer sufriendo sus desplantes por el amor que le profesaba y que no dudaba de su sinceridad, viviendo con la miseria que conlleva encontrarse en tal situación.

«¿Por qué me haces esto...?»

Porque no podía hacer más, tanto como seguir con aquella incongruencia se le hacía insostenible, en el fondo era conocedor de que dejarla representaría su perdición. En pocas palabras, su corazón le pertenecía, más su vida y carrera no dejaban que el curso de sus sentimientos desembocase en un final que los dejara satisfechos. Y nadie más que él sabía cuánto lo había intentado. Abandonó el edificio en el justo momento en que el eco del llanto contundente y dañino llegaba a la puerta de entrada.

* * *

 **P.O.V Ino.**

—... Te amo —y el sonido característico de la finalización de llamada le dio una respuesta, que de sobra conocía. Suspiró, cuanto deseaba que su esposo fuese distinto, que sólo tuviese ojos para ella, o por lo menos fingiera que así era.

—¿Te ha cortado de nuevo? —preguntaron a su espalda con voz seca, nada se transmitía en esas palabras.

—No empieces, Sai.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el aludido quitó la sabana que cubría el voluptuoso cuerpo desnudo de la rubia y la miró. Nunca lo decía, pero bien sabía que le afectaba la frialdad que demostraba su marido para con ella. Muchas veces la tildó de masoquista, como si no, llevaría casi una década de matrimonio con un hombre que a su parecer, no tenía las cualidades para tener a semejante obra de arte. Porque así pensaba de ella, como una auténtica obra de arte.

—¿Por qué lo soportas? —pensó en voz alta, ganándose una postura tensa de la mujer.

—Así debe ser, Sai.

—¿Simplemente? ¿Toleras que se acueste con otra, irrespete tu matrimonio y te denigre como mujer porque _así debe ser_? —su voz destilada auténtica amargura.

Ella se puso de pie.

—No lo entenderlas ni aunque te lo explicara.

—Intentemos a ver.

Recibió una negativa muda con el movimiento de la cabeza y frunció el ceño, mientras se incorporaba sobre su codo derecho.

—Debo irme, tengo una cena familiar y...

—¿Aún lo amas?

—¿Qué? —aunque sabía que había escuchado bien, procedió a repetirse:

—¿Lo amas?

—No. De hecho, dudo que alguna vez lo que sentí por él se tratase de amor —reconoció, mirando en la lejanía.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo dejas?

—No puedo hacerlo, un divorcio no está permitido en mi... —pero se calló, prefiriendo guardar silencio y sus reflexiones en privado, donde nadie las encontrase jamás.

—Continua —instó el hombre de tez pálida.

—No me hace feliz, lo admito, pero tampoco tan infeliz, tengo todo lo que siempre quise, lujos, joyas, autos, una tarjeta con cupo ilimitado. Puedo sobrevivir con eso —se obligó a sonar firme, imaginando lo que se estaría cociendo en la cabeza ajena.

—¿Es eso lo que te importa?

—Sí —tragó, después de sentir su saliva como lija áspera y traicionera—. Nunca podría ser feliz con alguien de menor rango económico. Soy de caprichos caros y al no ser suplidos, llega el caos.

—¿Nunca podrías ser feliz con alguien como yo? —por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, Sai sintió una punzada quemante en su corazón, dolor.

—No te ofendas —murmuró dándole la espalda y abrochándose el sujetador. Mordió su labio, sabiendo que aquel podía ser el golpe de gracia—. Pero yo me gasto en una tarde lo que tú ganas en un mes como mi chofer. Sólo hay que sumar dos más dos.

—Eres una mujer interesada y materialista —escucharlo de sus labios dolió, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Era su naturaleza, algo con lo que no se podía luchar. Podría tener sentimientos por otro hombre, pero nunca dejaría a Sasuke, él era su esposo, el hombre de sus sueños ante los demás. No podía divorciarse, bien claro estaba en el contrato que firmaron ambas partes previos a la boda, ahora sólo podía estar así. A su lado cuando la ocasión lo requería, pero en la intimidad lo más lejos el uno del otro en lo que fuese posible. Lo de ellos era costumbre, monotonía obligada. Nada más. No había amor, y tampoco era tan ingenua como para pensar siquiera en cariño. No había nada, excepto un pacto que debía seguirse entre ellos. Uno que ninguno de los dos podía romper.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Raro, ¿no lo creen?**

 **Bueno, la cosa es que tenía que subir este OS, que aunque admito y me salió un poco extraño, me dejó complacida.**

 **Hacía mucho que quería tratar el tema del Triangulo Amoroso, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no sé si pueda calificar como tal; Sakura enamorada de Sasuke, quien le corresponde, pero no puede dejar a Ino por cuestiones legales. Aquí quise tocar un poco lo que era la cobardía, el orgullo, la infidelidad y el que una persona se adapte a lo que le toque así como así, sin dar lucha. Un final nada feliz, pero real, en cierta forma.**

 **Si les gustó, tanto como si no, déjenmelo saber. Siempre me alegro de leerles.**

 **Gracias a DFiorelly por la ayuda con el resumen, fuiste mi salvavidas jaja.**

 **Tengan un lindo domingo.**

 **.**

 ** _Haruno SB_**

 **.**


End file.
